rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wyoming
In out of mind, when Tex says that freelancers and thier AIs share their thoughts, York responds by saying that that's why 'Regie' kept using knock knock jokes. Considering Gamma's love for knock knock jokes, could it be that Wyoming's name IS Regie? Just a thought. Yes I think it was confirmed his first name is Reginald and Reggie is a mickname for someone with that name. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Origin Is Wyoming based on a mix of The Stig from Top Gear and a stormtrooper from Star Wars. 13:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What? No.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Season 9? Will Wyoming be in season nine? I saw his name on the list of the best freelancers but i didnt see him in the season 9 trailer or any of the other episodes so far i sure hope he will be season 9 Possibly. He has a CGI render as seen on the Season 9 poster.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Will he get a speaking part though that's what i'd like to know. Also despite the fact he did horribly in the training he was the only one to cause visible damage to Tex. He shot her in the shoulder and it sparks a couple seconds later. Sam1192 15:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I miss Matt's ol' British accent. I'll be sorely disappointed if Wyoming is only seen in this episode, not counting Episode 9 due to that being a preview of sorts to Episode 10 as its shown in Episode 10, because then he won't speak. And its not just the sparks it appears as though it either isn't functioning properly, or its not functioning at all.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) New Pic Since Wyoming has officially spoken, I think we need A Season 9 pic (Preferably the one at the very bottom of the page) As his new profile picture. CyrusArc 15:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Cyrus. But if a character has been seen alive in a game engine we cannot have a CGI picture as the profile picture. However in the case of North Dakota, how has only appeared dead in an ingame engine he is permited to a CGI picture. Same with characters who only appear in CGI.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Skill You dont seem to have an article for Wyomings skills like Tex, Carolina, York etc. neither do you have one for South Dakota or North Dakota. 23:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Their skills section are new and will be written for the remaining Freelancers.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Invisibility In Episode 42 "You're the Bomb Yo," how did Wyoming have invisibility? I thought the only equipment he had was the time distortion unit. Awesome579 03:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) BTW He may have gone invisible some other episode, but that's just the one I noticed it in. Its only in You're the Bomb Yo. The reason he has invisiblity is probably because it was early in the show, before he was stated to have a different equipment then Tex. I'm assuming they had decided then that all Freelancers would have invisiblity, and that this was obviously changed later in the series. However, canonically there is no reason for him to have it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Out of Mind In Out of Mind (episode three, I think) Delta was discussing the removal of AIs at the end of the war, and hinted that when Gamma was removed from Wyoming that it damaged him somehow. Not sure if this is worth mentioning. Socksucker (talk) 19:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I thought that when he said damage, he meant Wyoming became less serious and told the knock knock jokes, or was that before? I forget. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 15:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) In the actual out of mind episode, he was very vague and didn't go into much detail. I just thought it might be worth noting. Possibly he experienced a similair situation to Wash.Socksucker (talk) 16:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Future Character Format I'm going to make this my last main character article format edit, but I want to know if this will be supported. #All subsections will stay the same except Personality as some of it will be moved to Themes and improved. #Relationships will be added in and will only contain Church, Tucker, Tex, York, and maybe Omega as they had the most interactions with him. #Themes will have two subsections of his Attendancy to Apologies (taken from Personality) and Knock Knock Jokes despite the fact he doesn't tell them much. That's all I'm going to add in to make this a finished article and only ask for support and suggestions or ideas to improve it, which will be appreciated. From: 20:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section states that "Wyoming is the second, and first male, Freelancer to appear in the series." Technically this is incorrect, since it is later revealed that Captain Flowers was Agent Florida. Wyoming was the second freelancer introduced to the audience. 01:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wyoming first appeared in Episode 40. Flowers didn't appear until Episode 50. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC)